Through The Murky Waters: Cold As Ice
by keenbeanz
Summary: "Probably." He doesn't smile, he doesn't find it funny, and because he knows it's the truth. He knows she will try and kill him and deep down a part of him doesn't care. Percy/Khione One Shot.


**This was requested by Guest. Not the way you asked for it but this story line popped into my head and I needed to write it down.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**This can be confusing.**

His neck burnt from the cold, but he just laughed it off, it unnerved her and dare she say it excited her further.

Her lips came back to his and they were crushed together, the pain burnt and blistered his skin in a way that only ice could do.

"I will leave you." She growls as she bites his ear, but he just laughs and pulls her face towards him their lips meet and she is lost in the kiss.

He pushes her away his hands still clasped to her face, as if trying to bring her closer and yet push her away at the same time, he smiles at her knowingly and she can't help the growl that escapes her lips.

"Then leave."

But she can't.

She doesn't want to leave.

And he knows she doesn't want to leave.

His hands meet hers in the middle of the night and she pushes him away, but his hand finds hers again and she is reminded of the time she dated his father, when she would look into sea green eyes and see the ocean.

Except then they weren't enemies.

And now she is dating the enemy.

"Kill me then!" he growls at her, his sword is on the ground and she stands with a dagger to his throat. It is there within her, begging her to kill him, but she can't. She can't find the strength and willingness to kill him.

She lowers the dagger and he watches her, his eyes burning with a question she knows he wants to ask. It's a question she doesn't want to answer, she doesn't want to tell him she couldn't kill him, because then he will know her weakness and she fears he will exploit it, as she once did with his.

His mouth opens and she has run she doesn't care if he is following her, because the air is suddenly warmer and she can't deal with the warmth.

She dreams of him that night as well as others both before and after.

And she cries when she wakes up, she cries at her own expense. She has grown weak and he is the reason why she is weak.

"Stop." She says, her voice above a whisper as he kisses her neck his hand trailing along her collarbone. Her voice lacks conviction and she gasps as he bites her neck.

"You say stop but you don't mean It." he says as he lifts her onto the bed, she allows him and groans in frustration, she knows this is wrong. She knows she should be plotting his demise but she can't not when thoughts of him plague her mind and leave her with crazy dreams that make her feel warm and fuzzy.

"Stop!" she says again louder, she doesn't know why she said it, perhaps to show him she can say no with conviction but when he pulls away from her she feels empty and she longs for his touch again.

Her arms reach out to find him and he chuckles darkly in a way that makes her hate him.

"I thought you wanted me to stop?" he says as she lowers his head to hers, she hates the way he makes her long for him, hates the way she feels a need to hold him constantly and she hates him.

"Shut up!" she growls biting his lip.

He leans over her and the next hour is spent in pure bliss and she is lost in happiness.

"Would you kill me?" he asks one night his hands wrapped around her naked shoulder and he can feel her shrug.

"Probably." He doesn't smile, he doesn't find it funny, and because he knows it's the truth. He knows she will try and kill him and deep down a part of him doesn't care. If he had cared he would never have entered this relationship.

He would have stayed away.

"Why?" he asks again his fingers twirling over her back and she shivers in delight.

"Because you make me feel warm." He doesn't reply, but he does smile slightly before kissing the top of her head, she ignores it and gets out of the bed.

They both know it's wrong.

They both know they shouldn't fraternize with the enemy.

But that doesn't stop them from lying in each other's beds, for sharing hot kisses and whispers that should only be shared between lovers.

But they don't classify themselves as lovers because that implies that they care about each other.

And they don't.

She hits him one night and tears well up in his eyes, she doesn't know why she does it, and all she knows is that she is angry with him, she is frustrated and annoyed.

He just smiles and looks at her spitting blood out of the side of his mouth.

"I hate you." She whispers.

He looks back at her and laughs again.

"And I hate you." He doesn't say anything when she kisses him, he only kisses back and she is grateful for that.

Her hands dart around one of the ice sculptures and a cruel smile forms on her lips as she stares at him, his sword raised towards her as if threatening her very existance.

"You won't kill me." she says and his body twitches at the cool air.

He throws a pot at her and she blinks in shock at him, he just smiles at her with a glint in his eyes. "Are you sure about that?" he asks and she frowns because she isn't sure, she doesn't know because like the ocean he changes course.

He moves towards her and she is frozen her eyes dart to the sword and then back to his eyes, his green eyes.

He does something she never thought he would do and he throws his weapon to the ground and wraps a hand around her cheek before pulling her lips towards his, she hates the fact that she allows his lips to mould against hers, that his tongue glides into her mouth with ease, that he pushes her onto her bed and she complies willingly, most of all she hates that warm feeling she is getting.

She pushes him off and frowns at him.

"I hate that warmth." She growls, but he doesn't listen because he is back on top of her.

And she is lost again in the warmth until he pulls away and looks at her with a smug smile before picking up his weapon and leaving.

And she realises she doesn't hate the warmth.

No.

She loves it.

Instead she hates the cold feeling he leaves when he is gone.

And how he makes her crave that warmth, which only comes when he is near her.

And she growls in annoyance and frustration.

She really hates Percy Jackson.

**Not that great but hey hey hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
